The Heist: Monaco Choices
This page contains the choices in The Heist: Monaco and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Male. *Female. Choice 2 (Male) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 (Male) *Slick Purple (��15) *Dirty Blond *High Fade *Swept Back Choice 4 (Male) *Urban Rider (��15) *Stylish In Red (��20) *Trailblazer *Bombs Away Choice 2 (Female) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 (Female) *Alluring Auburn (��15) *Windswept Pixie *Elegant Updo *Blonde Waves *Bold Curls Choice 4 (Female) *Bombshell (��15) *Velvet Vibes (��20) *Sweet Sophistication *Simply Stripes Choice 5 *Damn. I look good. (Go to Choice 7) *Let's try something else. (Go to Choice 6) Choice 6 *A different look. (Go to Choice 2) *A different gender. (Go to Choice 1) Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter your character's name Default is "Lee" Chapter One: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? Choices " " if you're wearing premium clothes. Choice 1 *You look like you could use a break... (No effect) *Is this ''what you call security? (No effect) *Are you registered to vote? (No effect) ''Heist Score +100 Choice 2 *That's amazing. How the hell do you do that? (No effect) *I ever tell you intelligence is a turn-on? (No effect) *You're a real nerd, man. (No effect) Choice 3 *I'm glad you're on our ''side. (No effect) *I love a woman capable of mass destruction. (No effect) *You scare me, you know that? (No effect) '''Choice 4' *Rye, you know you've always been my favorite. (No effect) *Eris is a little more my spread. (No effect) *I love all you degenerates equally. (No effect) Choice 5 *No one's botching anything. (No effect) *We're professionals. Act like it. (No effect) *The important thing is that we have fun. (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice! *Hit it! (No effect) If the timer ends, you pause for suspense. Choice 7 *Carlisle's Diamond (No effect) Choice 8 *Create a diversion! (��12) *Run! ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *The fire alarm. (Path A) *An explosive. (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (Path A) *Cause confusion! (Heist Score +100) *Cause a stampede! (Heist Score +100) " " Diamond Choice 2 (Path B) *Push him! (Heist Score +100) *Pickpocket him! (Heist Score +100) " " Choice 9 *You haven't even thought this through. (Heist Score +100) ⬅ Correct *Take the score. Just let the crew go! (No effect) *I'm going to destroy you. (No effect) Choice 10 *Ansel's Book (No effect) Choice 11 *Where have you been? (No effect) *What took you so long? (No effect) *I missed you! (No effect) Choice 12 *It should've been me. (No effect) *I'll never forgive Ansel. (No effect) *I care about her, Rye. (No effect) Choice 13 *Have a drink with Rye. (��16) *Pass. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *St. Dismas (No effect) *Tennessee Whiskey (No effect) *Calypso Sunrise (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *That couldn't have been easy. (No effect) *You should've been here, by my side. (No effect) *Wait, tell me more about these fake names. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Raise a toast. (No effect) *Take his hand. (No effect) *Kiss him. (No effect) " " Chapter Two: Are We Really Doing This? Choices Choice 1 *You had me at 'steal'. (No effect) *This is crazy. Be less crazy. (No effect) *The crown what of WHAT?! Choice 2 *Security will have a weak point! (No effect) *The crown jewels will be brought out! (Heist Score +100) *You know what? Just tell me. Choice 3 *Who are you thinking for the crew? (No effect) *What about Eris? *Who gets to punch Ansel in his bleached teeth first? (No effect) Choice 4 *It’s great to see you! (No effect) *I could kiss you right now. (No effect) *… What’s new? (No effect) Choice 5 *You sacrificed yourself for us. (No effect) *I can’t just leave you here. (No effect) Choice 6 *Reminisce with Eris! (��17) *Pass. ( ) Diamond choice 1 *You should’ve stuck to the plan! *Are you always this impulsive? *I think I like you. Diamond choice 2 This is a timed choice! *Swerve! *Keep steady! ← Correct Diamond choice 3 *You should go with that feeling. *Not so fast… “The Barcelona Job – You reminisced with Eris!” Choice 7 *Make you rich. *Make you famous. (Heist Score +100) Choice 8 *Check it out (All of them have the same outcome.) Choice 9 *Destroy his life! *Just teach him a lesson. (No effect) *Steal his email password. (No effect) Choice 10 *Are the Blackbirds playing today? (No effect) *Casual cybercrime at a peewee soccer game? (No effect) *About your other job, actually. Choice 11 *Admit it. You miss Blackbird. (Heist Score +100) *Your talents are wasted here. *Think of your daughter. (No effect) Choice 12 *Anton Edison ( ) *Samira Yazdi, alias Blackbird ( ) Choice 13 *Hand him my chair. (No effect) *Hand him my beer. (No effect) Choice 14 *The money is worth it. (Heist Score +100) *You're too good for this place. (No effect) *You could be kicking ass for real. (No effect) Choice 15 *How much this would help your reputation! *The chance to take down your old boss! (Heist score +100) *The copious amount of money you'd make! Choice 16 This is a timed choice! *Help her! *Stop her! *Stay back! (No effect) If the timer ends, you stay back. Choice 17 *Lena Ortiz (��30) ( ) *Mervin 'Uppercut Jones' Kalani ( ) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Heist: Monaco